Stirrups
by foldedpizza1301
Summary: One shot: Callie accompanies Arizona to her annual exam. Pervy-ness ensues! Posted this on L/J a while back and forgot to share here. Disclaimer: Characters belong to Shonda/Shondaland. What a lovely land it is.


Arizona's P.O.V.

It was that dreaded time of the year. No, not holiday shopping or the being-alone-on-Valentine's-Day day. Much worse… the annual pap smear appointment. Don't get me wrong, I know just how important these intrusive, awkward as hell exams are so I go. I sit on the noisy, paper-covered table, throw on a gown, and hike my feet into those stirrups and pass with healthy, flying rainbow colors each year…that doesn't mean I have to like them.

Callie is coming to my appointment with me as moral support because she knows how much I despise anyone other than her looking or touching me down there. I may have promised her that we'd have a nice relaxing evening together after I get a duck-bill looking plastic piece of equipment shoved up my private area and roughly felt up afterwards. (How romantic.)

So here we are, sitting in Dr. Porter's exam room. The nurse explained that they are seriously backed up and although the doctor would be in as soon as possible, soon wasn't looking too close. As doctors we both understood and told her we had enough magazines to keep up occupied for the next hour, whenever she was finished we would still be waiting. The nurse left me with a johnny to put on and left Callie and I to wait until Dr. Porter was finished fingering other ladies in the surrounding rooms. I started undressing to put the johnny on when the last latch on my bra wouldn't come undone.

General P.O.V.

"Cal, could you help me out here? I'm kind of stuck." She struggled with one hand trying to blindly find the last little latch keeping her from freedom.

"Hmm, well I have done this a few times. I suppose I can lend a hand," Callie responded with a flirty wink at her wife.

As Callie quickly popped the latch on Arizona's bra, the garment clumsily fell off of her shoulders. Callie could barely contain herself. 'This is not okay. We are in a gynecologist office for Christ sake! Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert,' Callie thought to herself.

Arizona's voice asking if she was okay steered Callie's mind away from her naught thoughts as her eyes shot up from her current view of her wife's back side. With a quiet, "mmhm," Arizona proceeded to disrobe. Once she was in her pale blue gown she hopped up on the exam table and threw a foot in each stirrup.

"These are like torture devices. I swear back in the day, people definitely used these to do weird experiments and stuff," Arizona said with a disgusted look on her face.

Laughing, Callie countered, "Well baby, they still kind of do, the weird experiment part. Putting utensils up someone to inspect their insides is like some horror movie shit! Creeps me out every time I'm here."

As a thought came into Arizona's head she quickly cringed and smiled at the same time causing her wife to raise her eyebrows, "What's that face for? What weird experiments were you just thinking in your filthy mind?"

Her face turning pink she responded, "Just, I wonder if any gynecologists ever got sexual with any of their patients. Or- or if they're lesbians and do exams on their wives or girlfriends. Weird thoughts, I know. Just let's pretend I didn't go there."

Callie got a sly smirk on her face. Getting turned on with your wife about to get a pap smear was weird. But so was this conversation so no one get's to judge anyone. As she stood up from the chair she was sitting in, Arizona curiously asked, "Um what are you doing Cal?"

The response she got after a, "just trying something out," was a soft, slow kiss to her questioning lips. As Callie pulled away just to look into her baby blue eyes, Arizona couldn't help but pull her back in for more. Since Sofia, their little moments were frequently getting interrupted so even if they were in a gynecologist's exam room, privacy was an amazing thing. Arizona greedily nipped and sucked on Callie's lips eliciting a small moan from her counterpart.

As they both simultaneously pulled away for much needed air, each noticed the darkening shade of their lover's eyes. "We should experiment," Callie purred out.

"No! No no no no. This is a professional office and WE are professional people. Plus I am NOT getting walked in on by my doctor. No. Sorry," Arizona almost shouted.

"Well I'm horny and you're sexy, even in an ugly exam gown! How is that even possible?! You can't say that this doesn't make you turned on a little bit," the brunette hummed as she licked and kissed down the pale skin on Arizona's neck.

Humming out in pleasure, the blonde's determination was dimming. "Umm, hm I-uh.. I, yea-hmm right there Cal. Just ..that's good right there. God you are good babe," she slurred.

As she was getting more turned on by the second, which usually happened whenever she was around her wife, her resolve was embarrassingly dissolving. Taking the moans and words of encouragement as her cue, Callie pushed Arizona down onto the bed so that she was lying down. The untied gown falling loosely open exposing her perky, hard nipples.

As her lover walked away, Arizona eagerly shouted, "Where do you think you are going? Get the hell back here and fuck me. We don't have much time and I'll be quick, I swear! Do NOT leave me like this. The doctor is going to think I'm wet for he-"

Before she finished her sentence she realized what her brilliant, sexy, smart-ass wife was doing. She watched as Callie slid the doctor's wheelie chair over to the exam table and situated herself in between the stirrups.

"Put your legs in them and get ready to get pass your _exam _Mrs. Robbins-Torres," she finished with her signature sexy smirk.

Not objecting one bit to her demand Arizona scooted up the table and threw her legs into the contraptions. Open and exposed like she had never been in her life, she felt Callie's warm hands pull her ass forward and without hesitation sink her tongue in deep.

"Oh my god Cal, keep going! Oh fuck this is amazing," she cried.

Poking her head up, the brunette put her finger up to her lips to signify that unless they wanted to be caught in a very awkward situation, Arizona needed to shut the hell up.

Shoving part of the gown into her mouth, Arizona bit down hard to keep herself from making too much noise while her wife expertly demonstrated her coined "Torres Method."

Callie knew it wouldn't take much for her partner to come undone. She ran her tongue up each side of her folds as mini-foreplay and as soon as she reached her clit, greedily began sucking on it hard. Being so open, the sensations Arizona was feeling were so new and so very _awesome_. Struggling to keep her voice down, her eyes were almost rolling into the back of her head in pleasure. Never had she ever had this amazing of a feeling during sex and that was saying a lot as her current sex life with Callie was just beyond pleasurable.

Spitting the cloth out of her mouth quickly to tell Callie to 'suck harder,' she felt her orgasm approaching at the speed of light. When she felt two fingers fiercely enter her and start hitting the spot Callie knew like the back of her hand, she was losing all control of her body.

Callie loved every minute of this newly discovered tactic. She wanted stirrups attached to something in their house because this angle was fucking great. She'd have to bring that up to her wife later on. She was working hard and the blondes juices were flowing down her chin as she sucked and finger fucked Arizona hard.

Arizona couldn't explain the new feelings she was feeling but it was an all-consuming feeling before orgasm that she'd never experienced before. As her climax rapidly approached she gripped hard onto the paper lining underneath her, ripping it where her fingers dug in. Then all she saw were stars.

All consumed in the task at hand Callie knew the blonde would unravel any second, she could just feel it like so many other times they shared before. As she pumped her fingers at lightening speed in and out of her depths, she braced herself to clean up every last drop that Arizona cummed. What she wasn't expecting was what happened she was going to replace her fingers with her mouth just as Arizona hit her climax. She had never made Arizona squirt before but she could proudly cross that off her to-do list! Arizona's cum ejaculated into Callie's desperate mouth and both hummed their satisfaction with the end result.

"Wow..fuck Cal. That was ..that…I've never orgasmed that hard in my life. I love you and that mouth of yours so unbelievable much," Arizona gushed.

Smiling and wiping her chin, Callie rolled the chair back to it's original spot and went back to hers next to the exam table, "Well that was just as good for me as it was for you, sweetheart. Oh, and we are **so** getting a pair of these stirrups for our bed."

As Arizona laughed at her wife's comment and gathered her gown back together, there was a slight knock on the door signaling the doctor's arrival.

"Hi there, sorry I had to keep you two waiting. You know how the life of a doctor is, " the doctor politely apologized.

Thanking the high heavens that they finished their "experiment" just seconds before, both women told her it was not a problem. (Although, the flushed faces definitely gave away how much of a "not" problem is actually was.)

"Okay well let's get started and get through some basic medical history. So Arizona, are you sexually active?"

AN: And that, ladies and gents, is where I leave you. Just needed to get this story out of my head and let my fingers do the talking, literally. ;) It was my first and probably only story but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
